Folhas Congeladas
by Jaana A
Summary: A folha caia lentamente, como de dançasse no ar. Combinava perfeitamente com a voz de Kakashi lhe dizendo: "você é um covarde". - genfic - 30cookies - outono - folhas


**(Primavera)**

A criança correu pela grama molhada pela recente chuva, caindo nos braços do pai. Ele fedia a suor e a vitória. Abraçou-o tão forte que teve medo de lhe machucar, e, pensando nisso, o soltou. Separados, ele olhou para ele e seu coração se encheu de felicidade, não agüentou e o abraçou de novo.

O pai riu.

- Kakashi, por favor! – disse, a voz divertida. Afastou com delicadeza o filho e se agachou, ficando da altura da criança – Vai, deixa eu olhar pra você.

Sakumo estudou o menino. Olhos negros, pele branca, cabelos cinza. Sorriu ao ver o seu sorriso tão grande.

- Você se cuidou bem sem mim?

- Claro, não é, pai. – respondeu ele, como se fosse óbvio – Eu não sou mais uma criança.

- Aham. – respondeu enquanto eles entravam dentro da casa – Claro que não.

- Sou um homem e posso me cuidar sozinho. A Yamashita-san vive dizendo que eu não devia ficar andando sozinho por aí, como se ela achasse que eu ainda fosse um bebê.

O pai riu, enquanto Kakashi subiu em cima da mesa e continuou a falar sobre os dias que passara ali, enquanto estava sozinho. Contou sobre alguns amigos na academia ninja. Contou que todos conheciam o seu pai, e que ele tinha muito orgulho de dizer que era um Hatake. Saiu como um trovão para dentro do quarto, dizendo que ia pegar o boletim para mostrar o pai. Fora o primeiro na sua classe.

Naqueles pequenos minutos de paz que Sakumo teve, ele se deixou olhar pela janela. As flores de cerejeira estavam lindas, e voavam quando o vento batia forte.

**(Verão)**

O sorvete sujava os dedos e melecava as mãos. A criança levou as mãos à boca e as lambeu. O pai o observava com um ar de desaprovação.

- Por que você se meleca com tudo?- perguntou, procurando por alguma coisa para o garoto se limpar.

- Não é minha culpa se o sorvete derrete.

- Depois diz que não é criança.

Kakashi lançou um olhar de ódio ao pai e continuou a andar, sério.

- Veja, veja. – apontou o pai para uma barraca que vendia armas ninjas de brinquedo – Você quer um daqueles?

- Eu não sou mais criança para brincar com essas coisas. – respondeu o menino, fazendo marra. Sakumo riu.

- Ok, vou comprar para mim, então.

Contou mentalmente o tempo que duraria para Kakashi dizer:

- Tá, se o pai vai comprar pra ti, então eu quero uma também.

- Shuriken ou kunai?

- Não pode ser uma katana?

- Tudo bem. Uma katana.

O vendedor entregou a espada de plástico para Kakashi, fazendo o menino sorrir.

- O pai acha que um dia eu vou poder matar ninjas com isso?

- Só mate se for necessário. – disse o pai, os dois agora andavam por uma das ruas de Konoha, indo para casa.

- Mas os inimigos eu tenho que matar, não é?

O pai parou, segurando a espada da criança. Kakashi o olhou.

- Você só deve matar se for completamente necessário. Você pode ser um excelente shinobi sem matar. Ser shinobi e ser um assassino não andam de mãos dadas, Kakashi.

**(Outono)**

- Papai.

- O que foi?

- É verdade o que estão falando?

- O que?

- Que você envergonhou nossa vila. Que você desistiu.

- Sim.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Para salvar meus amigos.

Silêncio. O único som que se ouvia eram as folhas caindo. Sakumo observava uma em particular, ela caía lentamente, como se dançasse no ar. Combinava perfeitamente com a voz baixa de Kakashi:

- Você foi covarde.

**(Inverno)**

Kakashi observou seu boneco de neve e sorriu. Ignorou os olhares de pessoas na calçada e os comentários.

"É o filho do Sakumo?"

"Tomara que não nos desgrace como ele"

Doía na criança, mas no fundo, ele se orgulhava do pai. Ele sabia que o pai voltaria para alguma missão e se tornaria o orgulho da vila novamente. Tinha esperança nisso. Seu pai era um vencedor e sempre seria. Olhou mais uma vez para seu boneco de neve e então, resolveu que o mostraria para o pai.

- Papai! – gritou, entrando na casa. Um vento frio entrava na cozinha e ele fechou as janelas. – PAAAAAI! Pai, quero falar com você.

O pai não respondia. Provavelmente tinha dormido ou estava preso em alguma leitura. Os pés descalços no chão frio, o menino andava descontraído pelo corredor. Abriu a porta de correr do quarto do seu pai, e o viu deitado, no chão. Andou até ele quando sentiu algo molhado nos seus pés.

Sangue.

Sentiu ânsia. O sangue saía do seu pai. Virou o pai para cima. Fitando os olhos negros. Agora ele era completamente cinza. Uma kunai suja lhe acusava. Era a sua culpa? Ele tinha sido o culpado?

Correu para fora do quarto, para fora de casa. Não ligou para a neve congelando os seus pés. Gritou. Gritou por ajuda.

Kakashi viu pessoas entrarem na sua casa, mas ele não se atreveu a entrar. Continuou fora, olhando para a árvore de cerejeira no seu quintal. Seu pai sempre adorou aquela árvore. Suas folhas estavam agora congeladas, cinzas.

Um homem lhe disse que seu pai tinha se matado.

Kakashi sabia que era mentira. Seu pai fora assassinado. Congelado aos poucos, como aquelas folhas.

Pela vergonha.


End file.
